lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cynthia Watros
Cynthia Watros spielt die Rolle der Libby. Hintergrund Cynthia Watros kommt ursprünglich aus Michigan. Ihr Vater Bruce ist ein Elektroingenieur und ihre Mutter Nancy ist juristische Sekretärin. Ihre Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als sie sieben Jahre alt war. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder namens Steven, der wie ihr Vater Elektroingenieur wurde. Als Teenager wurde bei Cynthia eine Autoimmunkrankheit des Blutes festgestellt. Sie benötigte zwei Jahre lang eine Chemotherapie und eine Splenektomie. Es scheint ihr vorübergehend besser zu gehen. Cynthia besuchte das Macomb Community College in Macomb County Michigan und danach die University School for the Arts (Bachelorabschluss in den schönen Künsten). Sie hat umfangreiche Fernseherfahrungen, z.B. Rollen in den täglichen Drama-Serien "Guiding Light" (für die sie 1988 einen Emmy gewonnen hat) und "Another World", sowie komödiantische Rollen in "Titus" (wo sie die vernünftige Freundin des Hauptcharakters spielt) und "The Drew Carey Show". Ihr Ehemann Curt, den sie 1996 geheiratet hat, ist ein Restaurateur aus Los Angeles. Am 14. Juli 2001 hat sie in Los Angeles die Zwillinge Emma Rose Marie und Sadie Anna Marie Gilliland zur Welt gebracht. Karriere * Von 1994 bis 1998 spielt sie Annie Dutton in der CBS-Seifenoper "Guiding Light". In Deutschland trug die Serie den Titel "Springfield Story" und wurde seit 1986 von RTL ausgestrahlt und 1999 wieder abgesetzt. * Kurzzeitig spielte sie Victoria Hudson McKinnon in der Seifenoper "Another World". Die Serie wurde nicht in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Rollen in der Prime-Time * Von 2000 bis 2002 spielte sie Erin Fitzpatrick in der Sitcom "Titus". Die Serie wurde in Deutschland 2003 unter demselben Titel von VOX ausgestrahlt. * Nachdem "Titus" abgesetzt wurde, übernahm sie von 2002 bis 2004 die Rolle der Kellie Newmark in der Comedy-Serie "Drew Carey Show". In Deutschland wurde die Serie erstmals 1996 von Sat.1 ausgestrahlt. Zuletzt lief sie 2002 auf ProSieben. Ein alternativer Titel in Deutschland war "Ein Witzbold namens Carey". * Cynthia Watros spielte Libby in "Lost" von 2005 bis 2006. Sie hatte außerdem 2008 und 2010 einen Gastauftritt. Nach ihrer Rolle in "Lost" hat sie eine Pilotsendung für eine Show mit dem Titel "My Ex-Life" für CBS gedreht. Es wurde jedoch beschlossen, das Konzept nicht zu verwenden. Wissenswertes * Sie mag Skifahren (wie ihre Rolle Libby) und Tanzen. * Trifft Kim Zimmer, den Co-Star aus Guiding Light, als die beiden die Hauptrollen in Four Dogs and a Bone besetzen. * Sie erwähnt, dass sie, als sie bei der The Drew Carey Show mitgemacht hat, vom gesamten Cast der Serie, und besonders von Mr. Carey selbst, herzlich aufgenommen wurde. Er schickt ihr jede Woche Blumen. * Während des letzten Teils der zweiten Staffel von Titus ist sie mit ihren Zwillingen schwanger. Es war nicht geplant, dass ihr Charakter Erin schwanger wird, deshalb wurde das Problem gelöst, indem sie oft hinter Gegenständen stand, Objekte wie Kissen oder Blumen vor ihrem Körper hielt, dunkle Kleidung trug oder von der Kamera nur oberhalb der Taille erfasst wurde. * Bekennt sich am 12. Januar 2006 schuldig, unter Einfluss von Rauschmittel gefahren zu sein, nachdem sie am 1. Dezember 2005 in Kailua, Hawaii festgenommen wurde. Sie wurde 15 Minuten nach Michelle Rodriguez festgenommen, die für das gleiche Verbrechen verhaftet wurde. Sie wird zu einer Geldstrafe in Höhe von 370 US Dollar verurteilt, bekam für 90 Tage den Führerschein entzogen und musste an einer 14 stündigen Beratung teilnehmen. Links *Honolulu Advetiser – 1. Dezember 2005: Lost Schauspieler für Fahren unter Rauschmitteleinfluss verhaftet *Honolulu Advertiser – 3. Dezember 2005: Zwei Lost Schauspielerinnen fallen beim Rauschmitteltest durch *Thesmokinggun - Polizeifoto *E! Online – 29. Dezember 2005: Lost-Stars aufgrund von Fahren unter Rauschmitteleinfluss angeklagt *Honolulu Advertiser – 13. Januar 2006: Schauspielerin: Das Fahren unter Rauschmitteleinfluss tut mir Leid Watros, Cynthia en:Cynthia Watros es:Cynthia Watros fr:Cynthia Watros it:Cynthia Watros pl:Cynthia Watros pt:Cynthia Watros